


New Kid

by Plumetta



Series: Visitors [2]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rock is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, no copyright infringement is intended.

Little Rock woke up close to lunchtime. Her sister was asleep in the next bed. She tossed a pillow at Wichita.

“Hey. Where are the guys?

Wichita yawned. “Oh, they said the “ladies” could sleep in late today. Toronto and Columbus are on guard duty. Montreal and Quebec are sleeping in the next room.

“Where’s Tallahassee and Brazil? Little Rock asked.

“Wichita snuggled back to get more sleep. “He took him out for target practice.

Little Rock gasped. “Target practice?? He’s going to kill him.

Wichita laughed. “No he’s not. He just wants to get to know your “boyfriend” better.

Little Rock blushed. “He’s not my boyfriend. I mean….we’re friends and it’s nice to have someone my own age but…

“He likes you Sweetie.”

“I don’t know he says Hannah Montana is dumb.

“Well, you don’t like those Percy Jackson books he loves or hockey. Wichita said. “It’s just one of the differences between boys and girls.

Little Rock shrugged. “I guess. It’s just his parents are going to head down to South America the end of the week We won’t see them anymore.

Wichita hesitated. “Well…..we could talk about traveling with them.

“Columbus and Tallahassee don’t want to go south in the summer. Tallahassee said he wants to go to Alaska for July.

“I know but….we could try to talk them into it or get a car and go ourselves with the Canadians.

Little Rock frowned. “Do you want to break up with Columbus?

“No I don’t but…if you want to stay with your friend we could…

Little Rock shook her head. “No, I mean, I like Brazil and his family is nice and all but…they’re not like the boys. I mean Brazil told me his Dad has only killed four zombies since it happened. I mean….we can do that in a day.

Wichita laughed. “Maybe they’re smarter than us. They seem to stay out of trouble.

Little Rock chewed her lip. “I’d rather stay with the guys if you’re asking. If Toronto and his family want to join us that would be okay but…I don’t think we should join up with them. We’d always be at a disadvantage.

“What makes you say that?

“Well….they’re a family and we’re sisters. They would always cover their own before us. The boys would always have our backs before the Canadians.

Wichita looked relieved. “Okay, then we stay. You enjoy hanging out with Brazil for the next few days. Consider yourself on vacation. 

“Well, after this afternoon. Tallahassee saw a 7-Eleven yesterday and he wants to check it out for Twinkies but it was too close to dark. 

“I’ll go with him. Wichita said. 

“No I’ll go besides I want to see if they have Snoballs. She laughed. He gets so mad when they have my dessert and not his. I’ll go see if he’s done with target practice.

She got dressed and asked Columbus to direct her to Tallahassee and Brazil.

Tallahassee was obviously doing shooting 101. Brazil only hit three out of twenty targets.

“Hi Guys.

Brazil smiled. “Hi. Tallahassee said ‘I thought you were sleeping in today.”

“I did….then I heard about target practice. Can I try?

“Sure.” Brazil said. He gladly handed over his gun but Tallahassee glared at her as if she was disturbing them.

Little Rock shot three out of four targets.

Brazil frowned. “How did you do that?

“It’s easy..you just.

“It’s not easy. Tallahassee said sharply. “She’s just had a lot of experience. “Give him the gun back.”

Little Rock handed it over and Brazil tried again but couldn’t hit anything. 

“Tallahassee, why don’t you show him….

Tallahassee sighed. “Go help your sister. Leave this to the men.

Little Rock’s jaw dropped. “Men??? I’m as good as any…

“Young lady just go back with your sister. We’re working right now and you’re interrupting us. He turned to Brazil “Now Kid, she has bad habits so don’t try to do it her way. Listen to me….

Little Rock stomped back to the motel went to her room and threw herself on the bed, pounded the pillow and groaned. 

Men!!!”

“What did Brazil do? Wichita asked.

“Not him. Tallahassee although Brazil was no help. 

“What happened?

I was trying to help Brazil with his form…he’s hopeless. Tallahassee said I should go help my sister and leave this to the men……as if that means they’re better.

“Tallahassee says stupid stuff all the time and you don’t get mad. Wichtia said. 

“Yeah, but….this is different.

“Why is it different?”

“He said I was interrupting them. Like I’m a nuisance now that he has a boy to….never mind.

An hour later Tallahassee was knocking on their door. Wichita opened it a crack. “She doesn’t want to talk to you. She’s busy with women’s work.

Tallahassee rolled his eyes. “Wichita, let me in.

Wichita whispered. “She’s really mad at you. She mouthed. “You hurt her feelings.

He was completely confused. “Little Rock, we need to talk.”

“No. She snapped. Go talk to your new best friend Brazil.

“I can hardly stand that kid. I was just giving him a few pointers. You can tell he needs it.

“I was trying to help too. Little Rock said.

“You weren’t helping, you were showing off.

“That’s what you do with me.” Little Rock said. 

Tallahassee didn’t even try to deny it. “That’s different.

“Why?”

“I want you to keep getting better. You get a fire in your belly and improve. He shuts down and starts whining “I can’t do it. He’s an annoying little bastard.

“You baby him too much. Little Rock mumbled.

“First, you say I’m too mean to him. Now, I coddle him. I can’t win with you.

Wichta motioned to Tallahassee to come with her. “Little Rock, I’ll make him leave you alone.

“I’m not done with her yet. Tallahassee said.

“You are for now. Come on.

He followed Wichita. “What’s wrong with her? 

Wichita laughed. “She’s a little jealous that “Daddy” is spending time with the new baby.

“What the hell are you talking about?

Wichita sighed. “I asked her today if she wanted us to go south with the “Canadians”

“Does she?

“No. She likes Brazil but he’s not family. She’s starting to detach herself since he’s going in a few days, talking about what they don’t have in common. 

“That boy doesn’t have a tenth of her spunk.

“She was hurt that you wouldn’t let her shoot.

“She was showing off. The last thing a teenage boy needs is to see a girl half his size beat him in something like shooting.

“I don’t think she liked another kid taking her place especially….

“Especially what?

“A boy.” Wichita said softly. “She doesn’t want to share “Daddy’s” attention

Tallahassee laughed. “That boy is not a replacement for Buck…or her. “She’s been fighting with me all week saying I’ve been too hard on this kid. I try to be nice and she goes nuts?

“She’s twelve, go make nice with her.

“I didn’t start this fight.”

“Florida, don’t be stubborn. Wichita warned.

He grumbled and went back to the room and knocked on the door. “Kid, come out. I want to hit that 7-Eleven before dark.

“Go with Brazil.” She yelled

“I don’t want to go with him. Besides do you think his father would let me take him on a Twinkie run?

She opened the door. “Oh, so you don’t want to endanger him but me…it’s fine.

He ruffled her hair. “I know my girl can take care of herself. 

“Then why was I sent away?

“Because the boy was embarrassed and Wichita said I’ve been embarrassing you kids too much. I was trying to be nice.

Little Rock frowned. “Did you enjoy shooting with him?

“Not really, he can’t hit the broadside of a barn. He’s not like my Princess.

“I’m not a little girl. Little Rock said indignantly. You can’t call me Princess.

“Back up Young Lady. I can call you any damn thing I want. You’re my…

Little Rock’s eyes got teary. “I’m really not….

“Don’t even go there. You never told Brazil I wasn’t your Dad. Tallahassee said.

“No but….

“When Toronto asked me if both girls were mine I said you were and Wichita was my stepdaughter.

“Well…it’s easier then explaining that we held you at gunpoint.

Tallahassee smiled. “Yeah, but if we were family before why don’t I use your real names? Why don’t you call me Dad?

Little Rock’s mouth opened in surprise. ‘I never thought about it.

“You never thought about it because….we are a family even if I couldn’t pass a paternity test. I’m not adopting every kid we come across. It’s just….you like that boy and I want to make sure he has a fighting chance when we’re not around. Maybe that way he’ll grow up and we can meet up in Mexico in say…ten years.

Little Rock laughed. “I’ll be twenty-two.

“That sounds old enough to date.”

“Wichita was fifteen when she had a serious boyfriend.”

“We’re not talking about her. We’re talking about you. I may go down to twenty-one but don’t push me.”

“Well, we have at least three years to fight about that.” Little Rock said.

He kissed her on the head. “Good, now are you coming on the Twinkie hunt?

“Yes.” She grabbed her gun.

“Do you want to bring Brazil? Tallahassee asked.

“No. I’ll see him tonight. Let’s go find dessert.


End file.
